Bring me to life
by Whatsername-Sama
Summary: Porque era verdad. Si Armin tenía a Jean y Jean a Armin, no les faltaba nada más. Jearmin Week día 4: temática libre, espero les guste mucho y me dejen un review :) YAOI. JeanxArmin


Hola! Traigo mi trabajo para el día 4 de la Jearmin Week! Hoy la temática es libre, espero que les guste y me dejen un review :)

* * *

Armin se despertó con un extraño presentimiento esa mañana. Había hecho el amor con Jean la noche anterior como todas las noches desde que viven juntos, cada una como si fuese la primera vez. Con el mismo sentimiento y pasión que hace ya un año y medio comparten.  
Sin embargo, y a pesar de que fue como todas las mañanas; dulces y llenas de caricias que se terminarían cuando ambos tuviesen que levantarse para ir a trabajar, Armin se levantó de la cama, separándose de los brazos de su amante que estaba semidormido, dedicándole una sonrisa a medias, con los ojos a medio cubrir por el sol que entraba por la ventana, con una sensación extraña que le remueve el pecho y le alborota los pensamientos, y se le hace imposible definirla.

Caminó hacia el baño escuchando movimiento, dedujo que Jean se dirigía al baño, junto con él. Llegó al baño, más silencioso que otras veces, Jean lo noto y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le estaba sucediendo a su novio. "Armin, te pasa algo?" el mencionado negó con la cabeza y le regaló a Jean una de esas sonrisas que le llenan el alma, el corazón, el estómago, los pulmones y hasta los zapatos de mariposas. Entraron juntos a la ducha, Lavaron sus cuerpos mutuamente, pero en el pecho de Armin esa extraña sensación no desaparecía, no podía explicarla y simplemente no podía removerla.

Salieron de la ducha y luego de vestirse, se dirigieron juntos a la cocina, para preparar un desayuno al estilo Armin, lleno de frutas y cosas naturales que según él les daban energías para seguir durante todo el día, y que a Jean no le importaba, porque sólo quería compartir eso con él, no importaba que fuera un desayuno americano o una simple taza de té, lo que era importante era compartirlo con él. Comieron entre besos como una pareja de melosos recién casados, como lo hacían todos los días; mirando por el ventanal, sentados, acurrucados en el sillón, observando el amanecer en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Ese día, por alguna extraña razón, y para aumentar la confusión de Jean, Armin estaba demasiado cariñoso. A ninguno de los dos les molestaba, pero le parecía raro ese 'exceso' de cariño. Pocas palabras y mucho amor.

Se despidieron para ir a trabajar en el ascensor "Te amo, Jean" le dijo Armin antes de salir del cubículo que ya estaba en la planta baja, "Te espero con el almuerzo, cuídate, sí?"

"Sí, Armin. Yo te amo mucho también" le respondió acariciando su mejilla y dándole un beso, para separar sus caminos. Unos pasos después, miró sobre su hombro para verlo alejarse, pero se encontró con los ojos de Armin a unos centímetros de los suyos "Qué pas-"no pudo continuar porque Armin le robó las palabras de la boca con un beso

"Nada, solo, te amo" dijo Armin separándose de su amante para girarse y seguir caminando en la dirección que había tomado en un principio. Pero Jean, siendo lo obstinado que era, no iba a dejar que se fuera así de fácil, y tomándolo de la muñeca, lo giro, estampando sus labios contra los de su pareja, con un toque de violencia, pero nada que a Armin le desagradara

"Estas seguro de que no te pasa nada?" preguntó. Había algunas personas afuera esa mañana, que no prestaron atención a la escena que se desarrollaba en acera del edificio en que vivían. Todavía no abrían los negocios puesto que era demasiado temprano; 6:32 am era lo que marcaba el reloj de muñeca de Jean.

"S-Sí" titubeó Armin "Sólo te amo". Definitivamente algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con Armin. Pero esa sonrisa de nuevo le nubló las ideas y se lo dejo pasar

"Yo también te amo. Lo sabes, no?" Armin asintió con la cabeza y luego de un último beso, y una sensación de picor en los labios, dulces por el sabor del otro, se despidieron e hicieron su camino hacia su trabajo.

Armin trabajaba en una universidad, como profesor, hacía ya nueve meses; desde que empezó el año, para hacerlo más simple. Filosofía era su carrera. Le pagaban bastante bien y hacía lo que quería, no se quejaba. Jean, tenía un cargo administrativo en el World Trade Center "Es un líder natura" dijo Marco, su mejor amigo. De su sueldo no se podía quejar, y los cinco años de carrera que había estudiado para estar en su lugar lo ayudaban.

Hizo su camino hacia la universidad pensando en qué podría ser esa sensación en su interior que le decía que no se alejara de Jean. Dio su clase normalmente, y como era la rutina, alguna que otra alumna se le insinuaría pero él haría caso omiso y sólo les sonreiría inocentemente y seguiría con su clase. Pero nuevamente ese presentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo. Salió de la universidad y se dirigió al mercado, para comprar lo que haría de almuerzo; la comida favorita de Jean: Pollo con papas. Sonrío al imaginar la sorpresa de Jean al llegar de trabajar, para que dos horas después ambos tuvieran que volver a trabajar, al turno de la tarde.

Volvió al departamento, tenía una hora para que Jean llegara. Puso todo a cocinarse y como todavía tenía tiempo, se sentó a ver televisión, el canal de noticias, como era su costumbre. Pero 5 minutos después deseó no haberlo hecho.

"Un avión se acaba de estrellar contra la torre norte del World Trade Center"

Fue lo que dijo la reportera con la voz alarmada sin dejar de mirar hacia la pantalla que estaba a su izquierda. _Donde trabaja Jean! _Es lo que piensa Armin, y su corazón se detiene. Se levanta como un rayo del sillón y corre a apagar el fuego de la comida que estaba preparando. Salió al pasillo y corrió hacia el ascensor. Tocó el botón pero el maldito ascensor estaba 10 pisos más abajo y seguía bajando. Por primera vez en su vida maldijo vivir en un edificio así de alto. Sacó fuerza de quién sabe dónde y se dirigió a la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia. Bajo los 29 pisos que lo separaban de la planta baja sin saber cómo y una vez que llegó, tomó el primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió ahí, pidiendo a los dioses que Jean estuviera a salvo.

Y la radio del taxi no ayudaba en absolutamente nada

_Fue un atentado terrorista, y me acaban de avisar que otro avión se estrelló contra la torre Sur!_

El corazón de Armin no podía latir más rápido, dudaba que no le diera un infarto. Sus manos temblaban "No puede ir más rápido, señor?" le preguntó al taxista que manejaba el auto

"Voy lo más rápido que puedo, está seguro que quiere ir ahí podría ser peligroso" le sugiere en taxista y por la ventanilla del auto Armin puede ver el humo proveniente de las torres y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Y para aumentar su mala suerte, un embotellamiento impide que el auto pueda seguir avanzando. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su billetera, cree que fueron 50 dólares, y se los lanzó al taxista, bajándose del auto y gritando "Gracias" en el camino.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, lo más que pudo hasta llegar la torre. En sí no vivían tan lejos, a 15 minutos caminando, pero se le hizo una eternidad llegar hasta allí.

Gritos de desesperación son la música de fondo de este tétrico escenario. Y sinceramente, Armin no tenía idea de qué hacer, miró a sus costados buscando a alguien que le pudiera dar una respuesta, encontró a Annie, una amiga suya que estaba en la policía, y le pregunto, cómo pudo, por el nudo en su garganta si había visto a Jean en algún lugar, Annie lo negó, pero le dijo que llamara a Hanji, su amiga, en el hospital, quizás lo habían llevado allí, pero que si sabía algo de él le avisaría.

Toma su teléfono celular y busca el contacto de Hanji, dificultosamente porque el temblor en sus manos empeoró luego de la respuesta de Annie. Una vez pudo marcar se llevó el teléfono a la oreja esperando que las palabras de Hanji fueran las que él esperaba. Pero nada. Nada. Hanji no contestaba. Intentó 6 veces más y recién en esa le contestó.

"Armin, estoy muy ocup-"

"HANJI, DIME QUE ESTÁ JEAN EN EL HOSPITAL" la interrumpe, sacando fuerza para hablar y formar una frase entendible. Luego se disculparía con Hanji por el modo

"No, Armin, no lo he visto, pero te avisaré si lo veo" fue lo que le dijo "Tranquili-"

"CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SI NO SE CÓMO DIABLOS ESTÁ LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO, HANJI!?" de verdad le tendría que pedir disculpas luego "NO SÉ SI ESTÁ BIEN, SI ESTÁ MAL! NO SÉ SIQUIERA SI ESTA.. Vivo. "Y el nudo en la garganta que venía evitando por toda la conversación se desató, había estado ignorando inconscientemente el hecho de que el amor de su vida podría estar muerto, y comenzó a llorar, mientras trataba de dar respuesta concisa "Hanji, tu sabes bien que él es lo único que tengo, no puedo vivir sin él" le dijo entre sollozos.

"Armin, todo estará bien, pero necesitas tranquilizarte, por favor!" le pidió Hanji, pero su respuesta solo fue el pitido que produce el teléfono cuando la llamada finaliza

Armin, hecho un mar de lágrimas, no notó a Annie hasta que ésta le palmeó el hombro "Armin, deberías volver a casa, estando aquí sólo te preocuparás más. Si pasa algo con Jean, te avisaré lo antes posible" le aseguro Annie, esperando que Armin asintiera y se marchara

Y él, siendo calculador como sólo era él, aclaro un poco su cabeza y le dio la razón a su amiga. No quería hacerlo, quería estar ahí para ver a Jean bien, confirmar con sus propios ojos que nada le pasó, pero sabe que es lo que debe hacer.

Decidió caminar, con su teléfono en la mano, esperando la llamada de Hanji o de Annie. Llego y presionó sin ánimo alguno el botón que lo llevaría al piso 30, al departamento que gracias a Jean pudo llamar hogar. Llevo sus manos a su bolsillo para darse cuenta de que olvido sus llaves. Genial. Ahora estaba desesperado, con un llanto inacabable y afuera de su departamento. Y sabía que Jean no iba a decirle que fuera a la oficina a buscar las suyas porque no tenía idea de qué le estaba sucediendo a la persona que más ama en el mundo, y eso le rompe el corazón a cada segundo que está separado de él.

Se recargó en la puerta, bajando hasta el piso, quedando con las rodillas en el pecho, sujetando su cabello.

Y justo en ese momento, a su cabeza se le dio por recordar los momentos que vivió junto a él, cada uno desgarrando su alma y aterrándolo cada vez más, haciéndole creer que no va a poder compartirlos nunca más, que todo lo que vivieron, ahora es simplemente un recuerdo, marcado en su cabeza y su piel para siempre.

Y lloró, lloró aún más. Lloró todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió llorar. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando y sabía que no puede hacer nada. Nunca pensó que podría amar tanto a alguien, y jamás imaginó que le iba a doler tanto lo que estaba viviendo. Necesitaba a alguien, alguien que le diga que todo va a estar bien, que lo abrace y le prometa que a Jean no le pasó nada.

No sabe cuánto tiempo transcurrió, las lágrimas habían dejado de sus ojos pero el dolor y la incertidumbre habían empeorado. Y su teléfono seguía sin sonar. Moría por dentro. Miró por la ventana del edificio, el sol estaba terminando de ocultarse. _Seguro a Jean le encantaría ver éste paisaje_, pensó.

Y, luego de alrededor de dos horas, el teléfono sonó. Contestó sin siquiera ver quién era

"Armin! En dónde estás!?" reconoció la voz de Hanji del otro lado del teléfono

"En casa. Bueno, afuera de casa, sabes algo de-"

"No.. Todavía no.." Y de nuevo el mundo se le cayó de nuevo sobre los hombros "Sólo creí que debería llamarte para ver cómo estabas"

"Cómo te lo digo.. Siento que muero por dentro, Hanji, sólo quiero que todo esto termine" y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos nuevamente. Quería que fuera un mal sueño del que tuviera que despertar, en los brazos de Jean, como cada mañana, sintiéndose enteramente feliz. Sólo eso pedía. Estar con él de nuevo.

"Todo va a estar bien, lo prome- " y del otro lado del teléfono pudo escuchar la voz de Moblit, su asistente, pidiéndole ayuda. Escucho que Hanji murmuraba 'Oh Dios' "Armin, te tengo que dejar, acaban de traer más personas, como siempre, si sé algo te voy a avisar, ánimos, adiós!"

Armin lloraba de nuevo. Se preguntaba cuánto más tiempo iba a pasar sin que supiera nada.

Vio la puerta del ascensor abrirse, no era ningún vecino, puesto que su departamento ocupaba el piso entero. Salieron Eren y Mikasa de dentro, se paró del suelo como pudo y se abrazó a ambos, que ya estaban enterados de lo que había sucedido. Mikasa acariciaba su cabello "Jean estará bien, el muy idiota es fuerte" le dijo Eren mientras se separaba de él. "Vamos a nuestra casa, es muy tarde, y por lo que veo te quedaste fuera". Armin no quiso. En su cabeza, la vaga idea de que Jean podría volver y no encontrarlo en casa lo aterraba. Sabía que no iba a ser así, pero quería creerlo.

"Vamos, Armin, cualquier cosa que pase nos avisarán, si?" le dice Mikasa. Se resigna y asiente. Bajaron por el ascensor y salieron del edificio, hasta el auto de Eren, quien condujo hasta la casa en la que vivía junto a Mikasa, que se había convertido en su esposa hacía sólo 4 meses.

Llegaron a la casa y Mikasa preparo el sillón para que Armin pudiera dormir y Eren le prestó un pijama. Se acostó y de verdad le fue muy difícil dormirse, de hecho, no pudo. Las imágenes de Jean y su sonrisa, la sensación que le provocaban sus besos, cómo se sentía cuando escuchaba a Jean decirle que lo amaba, su cuerpo entero se revolucionaba, porque sabía que se las decía a él y sólo a él. Miro la pantalla de su celular, ahí, una foto de ellos dos, sonriendo, juntos.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y nada todavía. Comenzaba a darse por vencido.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hola?"

"Armin, ven al hospital donde trabajo ahora, acaba de llegar Jean" y su corazón volvió a latir.

Colgó la llamada y se puso los zapatos, un abrigo y salió. Corriendo como si tuviera fuegos artificiales en los pies en vez de zapatos. Y cuando quiso acordar, estaba en la puerta del hospital, sin aliento. Pero no le importaba, Jean estaba ahí dentro. Entró al hospital y le preguntó a la recepcionista dónde estaba Hanji, pero no pudo responderle, porque ella misma lo había ido a buscar.

"Ven, Armin" le dijo y el aludido asintió, comenzando a caminar junto a ella. Caminaron en silencio.

"Cómo está?" pregunto Armin puesto que la ansiedad lo carcomía

"Quizás, quieras.." Hanji no pudo terminar porque Armin había bajado la cabeza y dejado que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Lo tomó de la barbilla y sonriendo le dijo "Preguntárselo tú mismo". No lo dudo un segundo y abrió la puerta.

Armin dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación y se detuvo, mirando a Jean, acostado en la cama, con una venda en la cabeza y un yeso en el brazo izquierdo. Pero sonreía. Y a Armin eso le bastaba para volver a vivir.

Pero no podía moverse, tenía miedo de haberse quedado dormido y que fuera sólo un sueño, y tener que despertar a una realidad en donde Jean no está, donde no quiere estar si no es con él.

"Vamos, es real, te dije que iba a estar bien" le susurra Hanji en el oído y Armin reacciona.

Corre a los brazos de la persona que le enseñó a vivir, que le mostró un mundo nuevo, que cambió su manera de ver las cosas.

"Armin, te amo. Te amo como jamás en la vida voy a siquiera imaginar amar a otra persona" le dijo Jean mientras lloraba, ahora ambos lloraban, de felicidad. Lloraban porque estaban juntos de nuevo, lloraban porque la distancia y el miedo los habían matado a ambos, y el estar así ahora, les había devuelto la vida.

"Jean" Armin quiso continuar pero no pudo, las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca, pero encontró la manera de reemplazarlas. Lo besó, se besaron, como la primera vez, como la última, como cada vez que sus labios se encontraban. Amor y lágrimas mezcladas.

"Te amo" dijeron al unísono, y lo juraron con sus corazones y con todo lo que podrían jurar.

* * *

"Bueno, vas a hacer durante dos semanas estos ejercicios, y luego estos otros durante una semana más, está bien?" dijo Hanji entregándole unos papeles a Jean

Era el día del alta de Jean, Armin había pasado cada noche y cada día desde esa noche, hace una semana.

Lo que le rompió el brazo a Jean fueron unos escombros que cayeron sobre él mientras trataba de ayudar a una chica embarazada, Sasha, la novia de Connie. Estuvo 18 horas bajo los escombros.

"Está bien" responde Jean

"Cuídalo bien, Armin. No quiero que tenga que volver en mucho tiempo, entendieron?" les preguntó

"Sí" respondieron a la vez y se tomaron de las manos para salir del hospital, se dirigieron a su casa. Armin pudo entrar cuando volvió del hospital, había olvidado que la vecina del piso de abajo, Christa, tenía una llave por las dudas, ya que eran amigos.

El viaje a casa fue en silencio, pero ambos sabían que no hacía falta hablar.

Llegaron y Jean se sentó en el sillón, Armin tardó un poco más puesto que tenía que agarrar algo que tenía preparado para Jean.

"Oye, Jean" al aludido se giró para mirarlo y encontró a Armin sosteniendo un pequeño paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo en sus manos. "No tuve mucho tiempo, lo siento.. Pero, feliz aniversario" Le dio el regalo y también le dio un beso.

"Yo lo siento, no tengo un rega-"

"Shh.. No me hace falta, con tenerte a ti me basta" le interrumpió Armin, para luego besarlo de nuevo. Jean abrió el paquete y sonrió con el alma; era un foto de él junto a Armin, en donde simplemente se veían perfectos.

Porque era verdad. Si Armin tenía a Jean y Jean a Armin, no les faltaba nada más.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :) y me dejen un review o lo agreguen a favoritos! Como más quieran :)


End file.
